yowamushipedalfandomcom-20200213-history
Carry The Hope
Carry The Hope is the name of the first opening song of the fourth season of Yowamushi Pedal. Carry The Hope is performed by the seiyuu who voice the main members of team Sohoku: Yamashita Daiki (Onoda), Toriumi Kousuke (Imaizumi), Fukushima Jun (Naruko), Kishio Daisuke (Teshima), Matsuoka Yoshitsugu (Aoyagi), and Hiro Shimono (Kaburagi). The song was used from episode 1 to episode 12. Tracks :1. Carry The Hope :2. Carry The Hope Onoda Sakamichi ver. :3. Carry The Hope Imaizumi Shunsuke ver. :4. Carry The Hope Naruko Shoukichi ver. :5. Carry The Hope Teshima Junta ver. :6. Carry The Hope Aoyagi Hajime ver. :7. Carry The Hope Kaburagi Issa ver. Carry The Hope TV Version English= Coming Soon... |-| Rōmaji= dou yattatte jibun no risou wa hora hitomakase ja mienakute oitsuku “mou chotto” ni te wo nobashitemite kono saki ni matsu yokan ga sawaideru Wow oh fumidasu ashimoto wa kitto utsumuku hitomi ni sakenderu mae wo muke kotaete tashika ni koko ni iru uketotta yume wo shinjite kitai hokori subete dareka ga kanaetai negai to butsukaru toki ga kita to shite mo wasurenai yo sono tabi seou mono wo gooru made tsunageru to koko ni chikau yo |-| Japanese= どうやったって　自分の理想はほら 人任せじゃ見えなくて 追いつく　“もうちょっと”に　手を伸ばしてみて この先に待つ予感が騒いでる Wow oh　踏み出す 足もとはきっと　うつむく 瞳に叫んでる　前を向け 応えて　確かにここにいる 受け取った夢を　信じて 期待　誇り　すべて 誰かが　叶えたい願いと ぶつかる時が　来たとしても 忘れないよ　そのたび背負うものを ゴールまで繋げると　ここに誓うよ Full Version English= Coming Soon... |-| Rōmaji= dou yattatte jibun no risou wa hora hitomakase ja mienakute oitsuku “mou chotto” ni te wo nobashitemite kono saki ni matsu yokan ga sawaideru Wow oh fumidasu ashimoto wa kitto utsumuku hitomi ni sakenderu mae wo muke kotaete tashika ni koko ni iru uketotta yume wo shinjite kitai hokori subete dareka ga kanaetai negai to butsukaru toki ga kita to shite mo wasurenai yo sono tabi seou mono wo gooru made tsunageru to koko ni chikau yo tobikonda tatakai no hate ni matsu hikari made doromamire de ano hi ni koukai shita hitotsu no kakera mo ima miru keshiki wo tsukuridaseru nara Wow oh karamaru monogatari kara orinasu hitori ja dekinakatta yakusoku sorezore tashikametai michi e kasaneta hibi no shoumei wo mayoi nayami subete chikara wa yuuki kara hajimari zenshin wo kake tsutawatte yuku kabe wo koete chigireta kibou wo musubi naoshita tenohira ni hora kienai honoo ga akiramezu tsuyoku nando demo korogatte sasaeai nagara mata tachimukatte susumu tatoe kizutsuitemo koko made tsunaide kita mono ga hatasareru you ni tsurete yuku yo kotaete tashika ni koko ni iru uketotta yume wo shinjite kitai hokori subete dareka ga kanaetai negai to butsukaru toki ga kita to shite mo owaranai yo sono tabi seou mono wa mirai made tsunagun da doko made demo transliteration credit |-| Japanese= どうやったって　自分の理想はほら 人任せじゃ見えなくて 追いつく　“もうちょっと”に　手を伸ばしてみて この先に待つ予感が騒いでる Wow oh　踏み出す 足もとはきっと　うつむく 瞳に叫んでる　前を向け 応えて　確かにここにいる 受け取った夢を　信じて 期待　誇り　すべて 誰かが　叶えたい願いと ぶつかる時が　来たとしても 忘れないよ　そのたび背負うものを ゴールまで繋げると　ここに誓うよ 飛び込んだ　闘いの果てに待つ 光まで泥まみれで あの日に　後悔したひとつの欠片も いま見る景色を作り出せるなら Wow oh　絡まる 物語から　織り成す 一人じゃできなかった　約束 それぞれ　確かめたい道へ 重ねた日々の　証明を 迷い　悩み　すべて チカラは　勇気から始まり 全身を駆け　伝わってゆく 壁を越えて 千切れた希望を　結び直した手のひらにほら 消えない炎が　諦めず　強く何度でも 転がって　支え合いながら また立ち向かって　進む たとえ傷ついても ここまで　繋いできたものが 果たされるように　連れて行くよ 応えて　確かにここにいる 受け取った夢を　信じて 期待　誇り　すべて 誰かが　叶えたい願いと ぶつかる時が　来たとしても 終わらないよ　そのたび背負うものは 未来まで繋ぐんだ　どこまででも Videos Category:ED